Un comienzo más o menos inesperado
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Harry comienza un nuevo curso, pero Voldemort está actuando de nuevo con todo su poder repartido y con los dementores bajo sus ordenes. Nuevo enfrentamiento Harry-Voldemort. (Los sumarios no son lo mio:P)


UN COMIENZO MÁS O MENOS INESPERADO

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 1.**

Los T.I.M.O.S requeridos 

En el número 4 de Prived Drive, vivía una familia normal. Salvo por el 4º miembro, pues era distinto en varios aspectos pero sobretodo el que más sobresalía era el hecho de que Harry Potter era un alumno del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Otro aspecto era la cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo producida por un maleficio mortal malogrado. Durante 10 años; largos, los Dursley habían hecho creer a su sobrino que esa extraña cicatriz era fruto de un accidente de tráfico que se llevó la vida de Lily y James: sus padres. Hasta que recibió de manos de Hagrid; el guardabosque de Hogwarts, la carta que le rebelaba quien era en realidad. Un mago, y uno de los mejores.

            Harry ahora estaba sentado en un columpio del parque y estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en el pasado año y en el suceso ocurrido con su padrino y lo mal que se sentía, pues el año anterior Sirius pasó al otro lado del Arco de la Muerte sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

            No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius pues lo extrañaba. Y aun sabiendo que habían atrapado a Bellatrix, la principal culpable de lo que le había pasado a su padrino, le hubiera gustado hacerle sufrir lo mismo que él estaba sufriendo ahora y poco servía llevarla a Azkaban, puesto que los dementores estaban de parte de lord Voldemort. No había logrado dominar la maldición _cruciatus_ y eso le atormentaba aún más.

            Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia casa de sus tíos. Saltó la valla cerrada del parque como de costumbre y con paso lento pero decidido fue hacia Prived Drive.

            Al pasar ante la casa de Arabella Figg, vio que ésta escrutaba la calle desde la ventana y ella al ver a Harry le sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando.

            Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al mismo tiempo que su primo, Dudley.

            Entraron y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde tía Petunia y tío Vernon esperaban como cada noche para cenar.

            Desde que los miembros de la Orden les advirtieron de que esperaban un buen trato para Harry. Ya no se metían con lo que para ellos era una anormalidad y le daban una mejor alimentación.

            Harry era más o menos feliz con el cambio de actitud por parte de sus tíos y Dudley no se atrevía a meterse con él.

            Cuando cenaban, la sintonía del Avance Informativo sonó y Harry instintivamente alzó la cabeza del plato.

            El locutor salió diciendo:

- "Muerte inexplicable de un vecino en Long Avenue, nos informa en directo Susann Lifetore".

- "Gracias George. En el número 16 de Long Avenue, Londres, unos gritos y una despampanante luz verde han alarmado al vecindario. La policía ha aparecido al cabo de cinco minutos. No hay explicación aparente de este asesinato. Tampoco hay señales de lucha puesto que la víctima estaba cenando cuando han ocurrido susodichos actos.

"    Ha informado Susann Lifetore desde Londres, Long Avenue. Devuelvo la conexión a mi compañero George Geoffree.

            Harry sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido e inmeditatamente sintió que los Dursley lo observaban con los ojos fijos en él.

            Harry se levantó de la mesa y pidiendo permiso salió de la cocina y subió al piso superior corriendo.

            En el momento en que él entraba en su habitación, _Hedwig_, su lechuza hembra y un par más entraban por la ventana y se posaban suavemente sobre su cama. Harry corrió para coger las cartas que llevaban éstas.

            Se sentó y _Hedwig_ levantó la pata para que él cogiera el sobre.

            La carta era de Hermione y era bastante corta.

            _Querido Harry:_

_¿Has visto lo que ha sucedido? Al parecer han comenzado ya a actuar. Me parece espantoso. Todo vuelve a repetirse de nuevo. Espero que estés bien. Pronto nos veremos._

_Besos_

_Hermione._

            Harry acarició a _Hedwig_ y ésta le dio un picotazo en el dedo en señal de agradecimiento y se fue a posarse sobre su jaula.

            _Pigwidgeon_ se posó sobre el hombro de Harry y éste le retiró la carta de su amigo Ron.

            _Hola Harry:_

_Mis padres dicen que en dos días pasaremos a recogerte por orden de Dumbledore. Espera en la entrada y nosotros vendremos._

_Ron._

Eso animó bastante a Harry pues significaba que se iría a Prived Drive dentro de poco y luego vio la carta de Hogwarts.

            Cuando retiró las cartas de la última lechuza, ésta erizó las plumas y se fue con _Pigwidgeon_ por la ventana.

            Primero abrió la carta que Dumbledore le enviaba.

            _Estimado Harry:_

_Te envío esta carta para comunicarte que en dos días, los Weasley van a venir a buscarte para llevarte a la Madriguera para pasar el resto de tus vacaciones. Espero que estés bien y que no te metas en líos ni salgas hasta muy tarde. Como sabes, Arabella Figg no te puede ayudar con algún peligro por ser una squib, pero si hicieras magia de nuevo, me temo que esta vez no habría forma de volver a Hogwarts, se bueno y intenta no meterte en problemas._

_Firmado:_

_Albus Dumbledore._

            Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Después reconoció la garabateada letra de su amigo Hagrid en el otro pergamino sustraído de la lechuza mensajera de Hogwarts.

            _Hola Harry:_

_Es espantoso. Quien-tú-ya-sabes ha decidido actuar ya. La Orden está muy ocupada y enfrascada en descubrir más mortífagos y captar más miembros. Mientras, el Ministerio de Magia hace poco que ha abierto los ojos en lo referente Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado._

_  Me alegro que tú por lo menos estés bien y seguro en casa de tus tíos. Pronto te irás a casa de los Weasley y ya no deberás soportar a tus asquerosos tíos, ups, sé que no debería decirte esto sobre tus tíos, pero no digo ninguna mentira, ¿no?_

_Muchos besos,_

_Hagrid._

            Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pues sabía lo mucho que se estaban preocupando por él.

            Lo único que en esos momentos le consolaba era que pronto se reuniría con Ron y Hermione: sus mejores amigos en el mundo mágico.

            Hacía varias horas que era completamente oscuro, y Harry estaba en su cama sentado y con las cartas de sus amigos en el regazo de sus piernas que estaban de manera budista plegadas. Bostezó. Se levantó de la cama y se puso el pijama para irse a dormir. Fue hasta la jaula de _Hedwig_, le dio algunas golosinas lechuciles por los comunicados de sus mejores amigos y le llenó la bebedera de agua.

- Buenas noches amiga- le dijo Harry a su amiga acariciándole cariñosamente las plumas de su cabeza. _Hedwig_ abrió un ojo levemente y le dio un picotazo de apoyo y agradecimiento en el dedo a su amo.

Dos días después de recibir las cartas, Harry se levantó a las cinco, se duchó, preparó el baúl y se puso a revisarlo un par de veces y cada vez encontraba qué poner dentro.

Bajó el baúl a la entrada y esperó sentado en el primer escalón de la escalera a que llegara la familia Weasley. _Hedwig_ ululaba apaciblemente cómoda en su jaula.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban sentados en el salón mirándose los programas matutinos tranquilamente. De tanto en tanto, tía Petunia entraba en la cocina y estiraba el cuello para espiar a los vecinos, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, pero aparte esperaba que no llegaran de manera extraña los que venían a recoger a su sobrino. Desde el anterior año, tía Petunia se había mostrado menos arisca con Harry y era mucho más amable de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a soportar.

            Los céspedes volvían a ser de un verde esmeralda intenso y los coches aparcados en sus respectivas parcelas como cada domingo por la mañana, estaban impecablemente limpios.

            Estaba Harry sentado en la escalera mirando cada cinco minutos el reloj de su muñeca, esperando la llegada tardía de los Weasley, cuando de repente el timbre sonó. Harry dio un brinco y tío Vernon apareció dando zancadas (tan largas como su rechoncho cuerpo le permitían dar) y abrió la puerta. Abrió para recibir a... ¡Los Granger! Menuda sorpresa se llevó Harry...

            Hermione había crecido considerablemente y llevaba el pelo recogido en una apretada y pulida cola de caballo. Vestía un vestido al parecer nuevo de un blanco impecable. Sus padres iban muy bien vestidos. Los Weasley iban tras los Granger con sendas ropas muggle horriblemente combinadas.

            Tío Vernon forzó su mejor sonrisa e invitó al señor y la señora Granger, y después al señor Weasley, a Ron y a Ginny.

            Tía Petunia salió de la cocina con una bandeja, en donde llevaba tazas de té y pastas para invitar a los nuevos llegados. Era especialmente amable con los Granger porque veía que dentro de lo que cabía, éstos eran lo más normal que esperaba caber porque ellos no eran magos.

- Esperamos no molestarles- dijo irónicamente el señor Weasley. Harry hacía esfuerzos para no reírse de su primo. Éste estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas y se apoyaba frenéticamente a su madre.

Un inquietante silencio se cernió en el salón del número 4 de Prived Drive, sólo interrumpido por los casi inaudibles sollozos de Dudders.

            Harry fue quien decidió por fin romper esa incómoda situación después de dar varios sorbos de té, diciendo:

- Bueno... Señor Weasley... deberíamos partir, la señora Weasley debe estar esperando y contenta de vernos de nuevo.

- Eso me decía yo también- dijo Hermione comprendiendo lo incómodo que estaba Harry ante tan alta tensión.

Se levantaron y tío Vernon y tía Petunia les acompañaron. Ante la mirada asesina del señor Weasley, sus tíos le dieron un beso en la mejilla y le dijeron adiós.

            Los Granger subieron al coche y Harry y los Weasley también subieron al mismo.

            Partieron entonces hacia La Madriguera y Harry estaba impresionado de lo mucho que había cambiado Hermione en lo que llevaban de mes.

            La verdad es que Hermione también se había fijado en Ron y en Harry, y se dio cuenta de que ellos también habían crecido. Al que más se le notaba la estirada era a Harry, teniendo en cuenta cómo eran los Dursley en cuanto a lo que Harry se refería.

            Al cabo de poco llegaron al camino que llevaba hasta casa de los Weasley.

            La señora Weasley salió a recibirles y abrazó a Harry, casi le ahogó. Después le dio un abrazo a Hermione y un beso a Ron y a Ginny. Ambos se frotaron la parte del beso de su madre en forma de lavarse la saliva dejada por ésta.

- ¡Pasad, pasad!- les dijo a los señores Granger invitándoles a entrar-. Están en su casa. ¡Fred, George, a merendar, ya!- les gritó la señora Weasley algo mosqueada, se veía que hacía varios minutos que les estaba llamando.

¡PUM!

            Fred y George se aparecieron en las sillas de la cocina, ya vestidos.

- ¡Harry, Hermione!- dijeron los gemelos. Por lo que vieron habían crecido en el último mes. También pudieron intuir que la tienda les iba de fábula.

- Hola Fred, hola George. ¿Qué tal desde que no estáis en Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry intentando decirlo para que la señora Weasley no le oyera. Pero de nada sirvió intentar ser precavido ya que Fred contestó con estridente voz.

- ¡Muy bien! La verdad que la tienda nos va genial. Espero que cuando vayáis al Callejón Diagon os paséis para hacernos una visitilla.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Ron, y Hermione le lanzó una fugaz mirada, pues la señora Weasley se había dado la vuelta repentinamente.

Harry estaba muy contento, ya que por lo menos volvía a estar de nuevo con sus amigos y eran los que le daban el mayor apoyo.

En ese momento entró a la cocina Bill, que acababa de llegar de Gringgots el Banco de los Magos.

- Hola Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dijo Bill al muchacho.

- Muy bien- "fatal, me siento como un bicho raro que tiene la culpa de que su padrino no esté para apoyarle y darle lo que necesita, cariño paternal" pensó Harry mientras intentaba sonreír-. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien, acabo de venir de darle clases a Fleur Delacour de inglés.

- ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Harry.

- Muy bien, está aprendiendo inglés muy rápido. Es sorprendente. Y a la vez muy guapa...- dijo Bill sonrojándose.

Harry sonrió levemente. Mientras, Hermione y Ginny hablaban animadamente sobre algo los gnomos que Ginny no acababa de comprender. Ron estaba hablando con Fred de lo que Peeves le había estado haciendo a la profesora Umbridge en su ausencia y de que el lago de bombas fétidas no había sido levantado del todo en honor a los hermanos gemelos Weasley. Mientras tanto, George estaba enfrascado en el invento de un nuevo artículo de broma para la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

            Entonces, sonó un BUM en la cocina y todos se callaron, y giraron las cabezas para ver quien se había aparecido, pero antes de que pudieran ver nada... ¡BUM! Sonó otro al lado del primero.

            Arthur Weasley fue el primero en aparecerse y para sorpresa de todos el que le seguía era...

- ¡Percy!- gritó la señora Weasley que corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- Mamá, siento que hayas sufrido tanto. Papá me lo ha contado todo. ¿Puedo volver a casa?

- ¡Por supuesto!- se apresuró a decir ella con los ojos empañados en lágrimas de alegría y emoción.

Ron fue el primero en levantarse y estrechar la mano a su hermano. Percy, en cambio, le dio un abrazo que casi le ahoga.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ronny. Mi hermano menor Prefecto... ¡¿Quién iba a decirlo?!

- Ejem... No sé... Percy me ahogas.

- Ups, lo siento. Esto... espero que perdones lo que te dije en la carta... yo...

- No pasa nada... Esto... con quien sí deberías hacerlo es con Harry. Él también la leyó...

- Oh, claro- Percy fue hasta donde estaba Harry sentado y le estrechó la mano-. Esto... Harry... yo...

- Por favor, no digas más. Es normal que pensaras lo que Fudge, al fin y al cabo es tu jefe. No te disculpes por algo que todo el mundo pensaba gracias a _El Profeta_. Ahora, me alegra volver a ver a la familia Weasley juntos de nuevo. Ahora todo va a cambiar.

- Gracias, Harry. ¡Ginny! Por Dios que cambio...

- Hermanito, bienvenido de nuevo a tu hogar.

Percy se tiró a los brazos de su crecidita hermana menor con lágrimas en los ojos.

            Bill separó a Percy de Ginny y le dio un abrazo.

- Estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti, Percy, es lo más sensato que podías hacer.

- Veo que mamá no ha conseguido que te quites el colmillo ni que te cortes el pelo, ¿eh?- dijo Percy burlonamente, tras una mirada seria de Bill todos rieron-. Gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos.

- De nada, jejeje. Todo sea por la felicidad de la familia- dijo Bill-. Tendréis mucho ajetreo en el Ministerio, ¿no? Ahora que se ha confirmado que tanto Harry como Dumbledore no mentían y que se sabe que Quien-vosotros-sabéis anda suelto.

- Sí, muchísimo trabajo. Casi no damos abasto. Los mortífagos vagan por todas partes provocando el caos y el terror por doquier. Además los periodistas de _El Profeta_ acosan a los funcionarios del Ministerio desde que se dijo del regreso del que no debe ser nombrado. Ai... Ahora resulta que dicen que todo lo que salió en su día en _El Quisquilloso_ tuvo que ser publicado en _El Profeta_ desde el principio. Lo único que sé es que Fudge jamás hubiera permitido aquella edición, por temor a que fuera cierto el regreso de Vol... Quien ya sabéis.

Harry intervino diciendo:

- Fudge sabía que Voldemort- todos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre- había regresado, pero se negaba a sí mismo la verdad y se creía sus propias mentiras. Además, no deberíamos tener miedo a un nombre. Basta con tenerle miedo a la persona que hace llamarse así.

- Harry tiene toda la razón- dijo Hermione levantándose-. Voldemort es lo que quiere. Que temamos a su nombre como a sí mismo y mientras no digamos su nombre, mucho me temo que estemos dándole fuerza en vez de quitársela.

La cocina se llenó de murmullos de aprobación y a la vez de miedo y tensión.

            Arthur fue el primero en dirigirse a los demás.

- Bueno, yo me voy al Ministerio, debo seguir trabajando, que los mortífagos nos dan mucho trabajo en mi departamento.

- Yo también vengo. Fudge cree que estoy llevándole un té helado-dijo Percy sacando divertidamente en forma de disculpa; la lengua.

Tanto Arthur como Percy se desaparecieron. Molly estaba más contenta que nunca y Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa para volar un rato con las escobas. Fred sacó a George de sus ideas y entre los dos ayudaron a la señora Weasley con las tareas de la cocina. Después, dieron un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se desaparecieron con destino a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

            En eso que cuatro lechuzas entraron revoloteando en la cocina. Eran las cartas de Hogwarts. Y otra llevando el Diario _El Profeta_.

            La señora Weasley le dio dos sickles y ésta se fue por la ventana.

            Con las cartas en la mano se fue a la parte de atrás para avisar a los chicos de la llegada de las notas. Repartió las cartas a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione y estos entraron a todo correr para abrirlas.

            La de Harry decía lo siguiente:

                        _Estimado señor Potter:_

_              Debe ser informado de que sus notas han sido las siguientes:_

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:**_ EXTRAORDINARIO_**__

Pociones: **_EXTRAORDINARIO_**__

Transformaciones: **_SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_**__

Encantamientos: **_SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_**__

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: **_EXTRAORDINARIO_**__

Astronomía: **_ACEPTABLE_**__

Historia de la Magia:_ **SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS**_

Herbología:_ **EXTRAORDINARIO**_

Adivinación: **_SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_**__

Las notas no podían haber ido mejor para Harry, pues ahora podría estudiar lo que quería, Auror... Las cosas habían ido genial, pero se acordó de los acontecimientos posteriores a los exámenes **TIMOS** y la verdad que se le apagó parte de esa felicidad que sentía. Volvió a aparecerle en la cara la tristeza que había estado sintiendo durante esos dos meses de vacaciones posteriores a los acontecimientos en el Ministerio de Magia. Por segunda vez deseó haber muerto cuando Voldemort le poseyó. Pero Ron le sacó de aquellos oscuros pensamientos diciéndole que él por muy poco pudo entrar también a las asignaturas para auror y cuando Harry le mostró sus notas, se puso contentísimo por saber que los dos no estarían separados. Lo único que les fastidiaba, era que deberían aguantar a Snape dos años más.

***********************

Hola a todos!

Espero que os guste de momento el fic y que me dejéis reviews. Tengo otro fic comenzado y también os invito a que lo leáis: se llama **_Del odio se puede pasar al amor_. **El fic que acabo de daros es sobre Draco Malfoy y creo que está bastante bien. Espero que lo leáis y que os guste.

Besos,

Uialwen


End file.
